


I’ll let you have it

by Larryswonderworld



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Begging, Boyfriends, Football, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Throwback, age gap, beg kink, blowjob, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: Louis wasn’t paying attention to him, so Harry decided to take matters in his own hands.Or,Louis is watching a football game and Harry is really really horny





	I’ll let you have it

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, please let me know what you think and don’t forget to give it a kudo if you liked it ❤️

Harry closed the door behind him. "Louis?" He shouted while dropping his backpack in the hallway.  
"In here, love," Louis called from the living room.  
Harry shrugged of his coat and stepped out of his shoes as if he was at home. Well, actually, he felt like home. The small flat with just one little kitchen, a bedroom, a livingroom, a bathroom and a study room felt like it was his. He spend more of his time here than at home. At least, that's what his mom kept telling him every time when Louis' dropped him off at his own house. But his mom didn't mind. She loved Louis as if he were her second son. Luckily, because otherwise it would be hard to convince Anne to let him stay with his four year older boyfriend.  
Harry walked into the livingroom, hugging Louis, who was sitting on the couch, from behind. "Hi Lou," he said, kissing his boyfriend behind his ear.  
"Hi love," Louis said, eyes focussed on the tv.  
"Whatcha watching?" Harry asked, letting go of Louis and instead plopping down next to him.  
"Pre-game," Louis said, lifting his hand to play with Harry's curls. "There’s commercials now, though. How was your day, love?"  
"It was good," Harry smiled, looking Louis in his eyes. "Niall got into detention though."  
It caused Louis to roll his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? What did he do?"  
"Drew a penis on the whiteboard. Mr. Williams got so mad, it was too funny. But Niall shouldn't have done it, he knew he would get into detention.” He snuggled closer against Louis. “How was yours?”  
Louis hummed. “Didn’t do anything productive, just wanted to watch this game.”  
Harry briefly looked at the television. The commercial break was still going on. “Who’s playing?”  
While Louis started talking about who was against who and why this game was so important, Harry was starting to be distracted by Louis lips. He remembers the first time they kissed, right in the front door of Harry’s home after their second date. It didn’t last long, because they knew that Harry’s mom could open the door anytime. Anne wasn’t making a big deal about Louis being four years older than her 18 year old son, but still. Louis didn’t want her to catch them kissing. The kiss was short but sweet, with Louis holding Harry’s face in between his hands and Harry resting his hands on Louis’ hips. They fit like they were made for each other.  
“-so yeah, this is basically the game of the year,” Louis concluded.  
Harry nodded, eyes quickly shifting from Louis’ lips to his eyes.  
“You didn’t catch a word I was saying, did you?” Louis smiled fondly.  
Harry’s cheeks heated up a little “I just really really really want to kiss you,” he mumbled.  
“Well, who’s holding you back?”  
Harry quickly grabbed Louis face and pressed his lips against Louis’ lips, immediately feeling the urge to be closer. Louis responded by tugging Harry up a bit, tilting his head back and kissing him deeply, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth. Louis tasted like tea and strawberry jam and Harry couldn’t get enough of him. He needed more, he wanted-  
Suddenly Louis was gone. “Oh shit, the game’s starting!”  
Harry sighed, a bit disappointed. “But I-“  
“Sshh, Haz, lemme watch this,” Louis said, already distracted.  
Harry fell back into the couch, his heart still racing from the snog. Stupid Louis with his stupid game. He glanced up at his boyfriend, who was already very much into the game, completely forgetting about Harry.  
“Lou,” Harry whined. “I wanted to kiss you.”  
Louis didn’t even respond, just waved his hand distractedly.  
“This is boring,” Harry said grumpy. “And you’re ignoring me.”  
“Haz, love, come here and stop pouting,” Louis said, raising his arm, inviting Harry to cuddle him. The curly haired boy was still pouting, but he gladly found his place next to his boyfriend, under his arm. It was warm and cosy, and Harry had to admit that this was sitting much better.  
However, after a couple of minutes Harry started to get bored. His social media was dry and he forgot to take his earphones with him so he couldn’t watch YouTube or Netflix either. Harry was horny and Louis wasn’t paying attention to him, so Harry decided to take matters in his own hand and started kissing Louis’ neck, at that one spot he knew Louis’ loved. To his disappointment, all Louis did was lean into him a bit and Harry could even have imagined that. So he sucked a little harder, creating a bruise right below Louis’ ear. “Louis I’m horny,” he whispered lowly, grinding a little against Louis’ leg.  
“Harry,” Louis sighed. “Later, okay?”  
“Please,” Harry begged. He placed his hand on Louis groin, finding an already halfhard dick. “I know you want-“  
“You idiot!!” Louis suddenly shouted at the telly. “You could have fucking scored!”  
Harry kissed Louis earlobe, while slowly palming his own groin “Babe,” he whined. “Can I suck you off?”  
But Louis was still looking at that damn football game, paying no attention whatsoever to his boyfriend.  
Well, then. Harry smiled mischievously and slid of the couch. “I’m going to suck you off, okay?”  
“‘Kay,” Louis responded, widening his legs so Harry could fit between them. He was still looking up at the television, while Harry started nuzzling Louis cock through the material of his joggers. He hooked his fingers behind the waistband and tugged it down. “You gotta help me here Lou,” Harry said while nosing Louis’ belly button. Louis hummed and lifted his ass up so Harry could pull down his joggers and boxers. Louis’ cock was already half hard and Harry couldn’t wait to finally suck it. He had been waiting for it all day, had been distracted in the lessons and wanted to get to Louis so bad that he almost cried out of frustration when he saw he missed his bus. He took the heavy cock in his hand, slowly pumping it to get it hard. When he thought it was hard enough, he slowly started licking the tip, teasing Louis a bit by sucking slowly. He knew Louis hated being teased, so that’s why he did it.  
“C’mon Haz,” Louis grumbled. “You wanted it, then take it.”  
And so Harry did; he rested his hands on Louis’ hips and slowly, he let Louis enter his mouth, moaning deeply when he felt the tip of Louis’ dick nudge the back of his throat. Louis’ dick twitched a bit and that was a signal for Harry to start bobbing his head, sucking on his boyfriends dick, saliva dripping down his chin. It hurt; Louis’ was big and Harry’s jaw started to protest but it felt so indescribably good. Harry loved giving blowjobs and he knew he was good at it.  
He looked up at Louis and saw that he was still watching the game, but not as intensive as he was before. His cheeks were red and he was making little grunts. Harry decided to suck harder, pushing his tongue against the thick vein and bobbing his head faster, before popping of completely.  
“You’re so big Lou,” Harry moaned while licking the side of Louis dick. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me, wanted to suck you off all day.”  
“Shh,” Louis said. “Just suck me like you wanted to, let me watch this- GOAL!!” Louis yelled. In his enthusiasm, he grabbed the back of Harry’s head and pushed him down rather roughly, causing Harry to sputter and choke on Louis’ dick. Harry’s eyes started to water but he kept sucking and nibbling, while playing with Louis’ balls.  
“Fuck yes,” Louis moaned. “You fucking slut, sucking me off while I’m watching a game. So dirty.” He bucked up his hips, diving deeper into Harry’s mouth. “Thinking about it in front of your teachers, so so so dirty. Bet you would suck your teachers dick if he asked you to, wouldn’t you?”  
Harry moaned and started to suck harder, his jaw protesting.  
“Bet you would drop down on your knees in front of him, take him in deep, show him how bad you are. Such a bad, bad, bad boy.”  
Harry’s hand somehow found his way into his own jeans, shoving his fingers into his boxers and roughly palming his very hard cock.  
“I’m going to come,” Louis warned while gritting his teeth. “And you’re going to suck it all up, aren’t you you little slut.”  
Before Harry could answer, Louis was shooting down his load into Harry, who was trying to take it all. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt how he was coming in his pants, the front of his boxers becoming wet.  
Louis pulled him up, laying him on his chest. They laid there together, both panting with racing hearts.  
“That was amazing,” Louis praised. “You did so good, baby. Loved it.”  
Harry smiled lazily, tugging his head under Louis chin. “Love you, Lou.”  
“Love you too baby.”


End file.
